Código: Guerrerros de Lyoko
by DarkClaw1997
Summary: El Green Phoenix regresa en su forma más oscura para dominar el mundo, pero al hacerlo el mundo experimenta una radical evolución, que puede ser tanto una bendición como una maldición. Los Guerreros Lyoko deberán salvar el mundo una vez más, solo que no en Lyoko. Y esta vez con más ayuda.
1. Prólogo: El nacimiento de la muerte

**Nota:** No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni sus personajes, serie perteneciente a MoonScoop. Este fanfic lo hago por diversión y no por lucro.

**Prólogo: **** El nacimiento de la muerte. **

**Base subterránea de operaciones/Isla de Ross/Antártida/7 de Abril/11:00 pm AÑO: 2013 **

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que el Green Phoenix fue derrotado en la Batalla de la Fábrica. Hannibal mago, quien no murió al caer al río Sena, usando sus contactos reunió a los fugitivos de la organización que no fueron apresados ,y a gran parte de los científicos y financiadores implicados en el Proyecto Carthago en las entrañas de Ross. Mago quería vengarse de los mocosos, el programa y su ex-ayudante por frustrar sus planes de conquista del mundo. Para lograrlo ordenó a los científicos desarrollar un programa mil veces mejor que XANA, que le sirviera como su "matón personal" y le ayudara a conquistar el planeta. Para que XANA no lo detectase, el programa se transferiría a una persona de una forma parecida a cuando insertaron el Adamantium a Lobezno, y este sujeto estaría bajo las órdenes de Mago. Llegaría a ganarse la confianza del gobierno estadounidense de alguna forma, como un ataque al presidente en el cuál le salvara la vida o cosas así, escalaría posiciones, tendría más tarde acceso a cualquier tipo de información, e incluso del Pentágono, y por último le daría a Mago el control de todos los países .

Los inversores del proyecto, conocido como "N", estaban en las gradas que bordeaban en semicírculo una gran sala esa noche, mientras en el centro un montón de científicos preparaban ordenadores, el instrumental quirúrgico y una cabina-escáner al fondo. Esa iba a ser la noche en la que diera comienzo el plan de Hannibal (según el plazo marcado). Luego entró a la sala Hannibal Mago, vestido con un traje de estilo gánster gris, camisa y mocasines negros, pañuelo y corbata roja, y sombrero negro con banda roja.

**Hannibal:** Caballeros, después de muchos meses de trabajo y sacrificio por fin tendremos el arma el arma definitiva, pero quién mejor para explicar eso que el profesor Tyron.

Se presentó un señor de entre 40 y 50 años, iba vestido con un traje gris, camisa blanca y pajarita roja oscura, mocasines negros y bata de laboratorio.

**Tyron:** Lo que se mostrará hoy podrá parecer ciencia ficción, pero es tan real como el agua que bebemos. Juntaremos a un humano con biociberprograma, de forma que se unan en una simbiosis total. El ser resultante será un operativo encubierto capaz de hackear cualquier sistema, pasar desapercibido y encargarse del "trabajo sucio", en resumidas cuentas, un Terminator.

El público quedó asombrado por las posibilidades de aquel ser. Luego Hannibal hizo entrar al conejillo de indias, que resultó ser…Grigory Nictapolus.

Grigory sentía una gran vergüenza de que Memory (Anthea) y Jeremie lo derrotaran de esa forma (juntaron uno cuantos cables, y al tener zapatos de cuero y no zapatillas de goma, hicieron que sufriera la corriente estática de la habitación y cayera desmayado como un saco de patatas), por eso cuando lo sacaron de la cárcel se ofreció voluntario al Proyecto "N".

Lo metieron dentro del escáner, le conectaron cables en los brazos, las piernas, el pecho y la cabeza (iba en lo que parecía ser un bañador negro), y cerraron el escáner. Los científicos se prepararon para comenzar. Y cuando todo estaba listo Tyron apretó el botón que lo comenzó todo.

**Científico:** ¡La temperatura corporal y las pulsaciones por minuto han aumentado drásticamente, además hiperventila, el sujeto podría llegar a sufrir un colapso arterial, y por ende, un paro cardiaco!

**Profesor Tyron:** Aumenten la dosis.

**Científico:** ¿Por qué? Esto acabará mal.

**Profesor Tyron:** Se los riesgos, pero ¿quieres que Mago cuelgue nuestras cabezas?, además a él no le importa (dijo refiriéndose Grigory). - y se le aplicó una dosis más alta de micro-ciborgs.

**Hannibal:** ¡¿Por qué no se le aplica el máximo total?!

**Profesor Tyron:** Ya no es solo por su muerte, piense en que todo se nos podría ir de las manos, y así peligrar el proyecto.

**Hannibal:** ¡Está bien, sigan! Pero como esto falle, yo mismo me encargaré se volaros los sesos.- Todo eso se dijo en voz baja para que los inversores no escucharan nada, ni descubrieran los métodos de Mago, tenía que parecer que todo andaba bien.

En medio de lo que estaba ocurriendo los micro-ciborgs se estaban encargando de ampliar su cortex cerebral, y estaba empezando a ser consciente de las habilidades que estaba adquiriendo. Sonrió ante lo que tenía planeado en mente.

La transferencia finalizó y Grigory salió, aparentemente normal. Mago fue directamente hacia él.

**Hannibal:** ¡Amigo mío!, espero que estés al máximo, recuerda que en nada tenemos que cumplir con "ciertos planes", ¿cómo estás?

**Grigory:** Estoy a tope, y tienes razón, hay grandes metas que alcanzar.- mago sonrió ante esto-Pero es una pena que tú estés fuera de estos planes.- luego cogió a Mago por el cuello.

**Hannibal: **¡Ggggg! Grigory, ¿qué coño estás haciendo?

**Grigory:** Tienes potencial y mucha garra para conquistar el mundo, pero tu mente se deja llevar con facilidad por puros instintos primarios y crees que solo se puede controlar el mundo por la fuerza, jeje, hasta hace unos momentos yo era así.

**Hannibal:** Como si tú tuvieras mejores planes, solo eres una mierda de basura.

**Grigory:** ¡Vaya!, parece que ahora eres adivino. Justamente te iba a hablar de la basura, y de cómo hay que deshacerse de ella.-luego introdujo una esfera que guardaba en su mano y se la introdujo en la boca, luego lo soltó.

Parecía que no pasó nada, entonces Mago empezó a despotricar contra él.

**Hannibal:** ¡Si esta es una broma no ha tenido gracia! ¡Te vas a enterar de esto, estúpido hijo de…! ¡Aaaaahhh!-comenzó a sangrar a chorros por todos sus poros para luego caer tendido al suelo.

Todos los espectadores quedaron asustados por los acontecimientos, y también asqueados por lo último, más de uno vomitó a causa de ello.

**Grigory:** ¿Alguna duda al respecto?- nadie dijo nada-Perfecto. Mientras nadie sea como ese bastardo.-dijo señalando al difunto Hannibal- Van a haber cambios importante aquí, para empezar seré vuestro nuevo líder, y repito, mientras no seáis como él disfrutareis de muchos privilegios. Tengo un objetivo, que el mundo sea mío, pero si me seguís también seréis parte de eso, viviréis como reyes.-eso le quitó la preocupación a todos, parecí que ese tío los iba a hacer de oro, desde luego no ibas a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

**Todos:** Seremos siempre fieles a usted, señor.

Grigory estaba orgulloso, gracias a esto no solo tendría el mundo entero, también lograría aniquilar a los Guerreros Lyoko, y darle lo suyo a Jeremie Belpois. De momento es mejor que piensen que todo está bien y bajen la guardia, pero cuando menos se lo esperen…..sus fluidos internos harán juego con los morros de Aníbal y Escipión.

Hoy no ha nacido un ser maligno cualquiera, hoy ha nacido un Anticristo,…..hoy ha nacido la muerte.


	2. Post-Prólogo: Transición temporal

**Nota: **No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni sus personajes, serie perteneciente a MoonScoop. Este fanfic lo hago por diversión y no por lucro.

**Post-Prólogo:**** Transición temporal. **

Casi al mismo tiempo en el que Grigory se transformó, Jeremie y XANA, en base al hecho de que el programa hubiera resucitado, que Franz Hopper al ser destruido se dividió en varios fragmentos, que en un mes reunieron y lo lograron re-materializarlo. Antes de eso, cuando lograron recrear a XANA, Jeremie logró remover documentos para demostrar que Aelita no era huérfana, e ideó una historia: Su familia fue secuestrada y ella se quedó al cuidado de los Stones, que eran familiares de los Della Robbia. Se hizo legal que ella y su madre pudieran vivir en la Ermita. Se hizo ver que ella tenía un hermano (XANA), al cual dieron el nombre de Xavier. En lo referente al apellido se demostró que era Schaeffer, por tanto, cuando Franz Hopper se materializó recobró su nombre original, Waldo Franz Schaeffer (Delmás al ver el parecido que guardaba con Franz Hopper pidió explicaciones, y se dijo que era un primo suyo). Waldo, aunque agradecido por sus esfuerzos, vio a Jeremie como a alguien idéntico a él y temía que al ser novio de Aelita cometiera sus mismos errores, fue por eso por lo que estuvo a punto de echarlo del grupo recordándole sus errores con el equipo y con su hija, hasta que Jeremie salvó a Aelita de que la asesinaran en un atraco a una tienda y en la cual recibió una herida grave en el ojo derecho, que se manifestaba como una cicatriz. Pero a raíz de todos los errores que le recordó Waldo y el acto que realizó para salvar a Aelita hicieron mella en su personalidad, cambiándola para siempre. Eso también cambió la personalidad de Aelita, quien ya no estaba dispuesta a dejar que alguien se sacrificase por ella y que la tratasen como a alguien débil. Ulrich y Yumi dejaron atrás su orgullo y comenzaron una relación muy fuerte. William se volvió a hacer amigo de la pandilla, pero al ver a Ulrich y Yumi juntos comenzó a acercase a Sissi, pues ambos pasaban por lo mismo, tristeza, lo asimilaron y se desenamoraron como consecuencia. Odd maduró ya que comenzó a tener una relación seria con Eva Skinner y ambos están muy enamorados. Richard se hizo profesor de tecnología en Kadic, que compagina con su trabajo de monitor de submarinismo en verano. Anthea y Waldo re-establecieron su matrimonio, Anthea comenzó a trabajar como profesora de informática en la academia y Waldo en una tienda de material informático que él mismo había creado. Aelita también comenzó a dedicarse más a lo de DJ, y más tarde se unió de cantante a Los Progresistas del Pop Rock. Odd comenzó a dedicarse a las caricaturas e historias por internet que publicó en la web de Kadic para que lo vieran sus compañeros, Milly y Tamiya se interesaron y le propusieron hacer un cómic que fuera publicado con el periódico, lo cual aceptó. Xavier se dedicó a dar clases particulares de electrónica e informática para de esta forma, resolver el problema que tenía la academia con la demanda enorme de gente pidiendo ayuda en eso ámbitos, más tarde William se unió a él para ayudarlo con las clases. El comité educativo decidió que, en vista de que habían tan pocos alumnos eliminar el Pencak Silat, entonces Jim se dedicó a ser el entrenador del equipo de fútbol, Ulrich también se dedicó al fútbol como el delantero y capitán del equipo, y Yumi se unió al equipo de gimnasia. Jeremie comenzó a realizar actividades secretas, pues se marchaba todas las tardes sin dar explicaciones (en más de una ocasión intentaron averiguarlo pero les resultó imposible). Aunque el grupo tuviera muchas cosas que hacer todavía quedaban juntos todos los días. Se creó una empresa dedicada a la tecnología y el desarrollo llamada Deckard Incorporations.

**Transcurso de tiempo: Mediados de 2013. **

Deckard Inc. Diseña grandes inventos que revolucionan el mundo y se consiguen importante avances tecnológicos. Ya está disponible el grafeno, tecnología de hologramas, la velocidad de la luz, teletransportadores, clonación de órganos, y las curas para el SIDA y parte de los cánceres. La empresa ayuda a restaurar varios países pobres e instaurar democracias en ellos. La crisis mundial está prácticamente resuelta y la empresa tiene dominado el mercado. La Academia Kadic creó otro bloque residencial y escolar que serviría de universidad. William se unió a Los Progresistas del Pop Rock como el nuevo batería (Nícolas se cambió de escuela y Herb fue a una academia para superdotados). Han aumentado los casos de personas desaparecidas en todo el mundo, las fuerzas del orden empiezan a creer que una mafia global esté traficando con personas para extorsionarlas en algún propósito terrorista.

**Transcurso de tiempo: Finales de 2013 - principios y mediados de 2014.**

Aquí comienza la historia.

**Parece que por fin comenzará. **

**Hola a todos. Antes que nada me gustaría decir que esta historia y la mayoría de sus personajes son una especie de unión entre Código Lyoko (la historia de la serie y personajes), la saga de libros (gran parte de su historia y sus personajes) y Código Lyoko Evolución (algunos elementos y personajes). También aparecerán algunos OC. Y quiero darle las gracias a mi hermano, que me está ayudando con el fic. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima.**


	3. Capitulo 1: Primer paso hacia la guerra

Nota:No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni sus personajes, serie perteneciente a MoonScoop. Se nombrarán superhéroes, productos y demás pero eso tampoco me pertenece. Este fanfic lo hago por diversión y no por lucro.

Capítulo 1:Primer paso hacia la guerra (1ª parte): Secuestro.

Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro/Francia/Martes 2 de Septiembre/07:30 am AÑO: 2014 (UN AÑO Y 6 MESES DESPUÉS)

Comenzaban las clases en Francia. En la Academia Kadic los alumnos comenzaban a llegar después de 2 meses de vacaciones a recoger los horarios del nuevo curso. Además se estrenaba el curso con la nueva zona residencial y educativa para cursar los grados universitarios, lo cual permitía a la academia tener más alumnos y profesorado.

Metros más allá de la academia se encontraba La Fábrica, lugar que albergaba al Superordenador en su subsuelo. Bajando por las cuerdas estaban Odd Della Robbia y Eva Skinner de 17 años, y William de 18 años.

Odd llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca, vaqueros y chaqueta impermeable sin manga derecha y la derecha remangada morado oscuro, y tenis morados con blanco. Llevaba ahora el pelo corto (como en Evolución) y se había hecho tan alto como Yumi, pero todavía era el chico más bajo del grupo; Eva llevaba vaqueros claros, camiseta de acilla fucsia con blanco y tenis negros con cordones negros; William llevaba una cazadora, camiseta con dibujos góticos en rojo y botines de suela plateada en color negro, y vaqueros oscuros.

Odd: ¡Qué mal! Ojalá las vacaciones duraran más, que coñazo eso de comerse el coco con los estudios.

William: Venga, si no es para tanto. Te reencuentras con los amigos, ganas nuevas experiencias, aprendes cosas y te preparas para el futuro.

Eva: Es verdad, pero tú no eres precisamente un sinónimo de la responsabilidad en los estudios Will.

William: Ya, pero déjame lucirme. Y me llamo William.

Odd: OK Will-I-am.

William: ¡Cállate Della Robbia!

Bajaron por el ascensor hasta llegar al laboratorio, allí se encontraban Aelita y Yumi jugando al Go, Ulrich leyendo un tebeo y Xavier en el superordenador. Al darse cuenta de su presencia se acercaron para saludar y durante un rato contaron como les fueron las vacaciones. Más tarde se marcharon a recoger los horarios.

Aelita usaba una camisa con capucha rosa con los bordes magenta, pantalones blancos, botas rosas con blanco, y un medallón dorado (el de los libros), aparentaba 17 años; Yumi usaba una camisa negra de cuello abierto por el hombro izquierdo dejando ver un tirante rojo, y pantalones, 2 pendientes en la oreja izquierda y botas negras, tenía casi 18 años; Ulrich vestía camisa de manga larga con capucha y un dragón chino en amarillo, cazadora y tenis negros con amarillo, y vaqueros oscuros. Ahora era casi tan alto como William, tenía 17 años; Xavier llevaba unos vaqueros y tenis grises, y un gorro gris oscura, camisa remangada blanca con magas y cuello negras, era el más alto del grupo y aparentaba 18 años.

Xavier: Oye William, ¿por qué decidiste venir hoy si las clases universitarias no comienzan hasta dentro de un mes? Tú no estás en las mismas condiciones que Yumi y yo, que tenemos hermanos en cursos inferiores.

William: Mi padre cree que estando junto a los empollones de mis amigos podría prepararme mejor para la "uni". Es un poco fastidio, la verdad.

Odd: Venga, si no es para tanto. Te reencuentras con los amigos, ganas nuevas experiencias, aprendes cosas y te preparas para el futuro.-dijo con tono de burla imitando lo que dijo William antes.

William: Tú cállate, bocazas.

Odd: Y tú predica con el ejemplo, buscapleitos.-los dos comenzaron a mirarse con chispas.

El resto: Este par no tiene solución.-después de esto el móvil de Ulrich sonó.

Ulrich: ¿Diga?...Hola papá, ¿qué pasa?... ¿Enserio?... Vale, yo seré su guía… Vale, adiós.

Yumi: ¿Qué quería tu padre?

Ulrich: Unos primos lejanos que no veo desde hace años se han mudado a aquí, estudiarán en la academia y yo seré su guía.

Aelita: ¿De dónde vienen?

Ulrich: De Tenerife, Islas Canarias, España.-no hacía falta decir más, el año anterior vieron la importancia de las islas a través de la historia, situación geográfica, su clima protector contra el calor del Sahara, el volcán del Hierro, que fuera un destino turístico muy reclamado, etc.

Eva: ¿Y es verdad el estereotipo que se tiene sobre España?

Ulrich: Cuando los conozcáis podréis juzgarlos.

Xavier: En eso tiene razón, cada persona es un mundo.

Al llegar a la academia los 3 mayores se separaron del resto.

Yumi: Bueno, vamos a arreglar unas cosas para el próximo curso, hasta el almuerzo.

Los demás: Chao.

Ya en la zona de los horarios el grupo comprobó que todos coincidían en una clase (deportes). Entonces Sissi apareció.

Sissi usaba una camisa roja con un corazón rosa claro de dibujo, vaqueros piratas, botas converse rojas con cordones rosas y una coleta rosa, la cual ataba su pelo.

Sissi: Hola chicos, ¿qué tal el verano?

Eva: Bastante bien, por lo que hemos visto, tú estás en la misma clase que yo y Odd.-La cosa era que los tres escogieron Bellas Artes, Aelita y Ulrich optaron por un curso terminal dirigido a la sanidad (Ulrich quería ser en un futuro un profesor de deportes o poder trabajar en algún centro de artes marciales y para ello debía saber cómo cuidar su cuerpo, Aelita sin embargo deseaba ser enfermera), Xavier y William comenzarían ese año la carrera de ingeniería y Yumi la de sanidad, Jeremie se decantó por la rama tecnológica así que estaría solo.

Odd: Oye princesa, ¿dónde está Einstein?, debería haber llegado hace tiempo.

Aelita: Es verdad, me empieza a preocupar que…pero, ¿por qué me preguntas a mí? No he hablado con Jeremie desde final de curso, así que no tengo ni idea de lo que puede haber hecho o no.

Odd: Es verdad, por un momento se me había olvidado que tu y Jeremie ya no sois "tan íntimos" como antes. Perdón, sé que no te gusta tocar ese tema.

Aelita: Pues que no se te olvide, ¿vale?-dijo con un tono seco y tajante. Poco después del atraco Jeremie le propuso que terminaran su relación a lo que Aelita se opuso firmemente, pero después de tanta pelea cortaron la relación. Desde ese momento su relación con él se volvió tensa y no se hablaban mucho.

Una voz tras ella: ¿Hablabais de mí?-al voltearse vio a Jeremie.

Jeremie lucía una vestimenta muy diferente a la de hace más de un año, un chaleco verde oscuro con capucha, camisa negra, pantalón de camuflaje poco ajustado verde, tenis verdes con negro y blanco, y un parche negro cubriendo su ojo derecho que con su cicatriz representaba la pelea en la que salvó a Aelita. Ahora era tan alto como Ulrich y tenía el pelo más corto que antes. Ahora tenía 16 años.

Aelita: Hola.

Jeremie: Hola.-los demás sentían esa tensión con la que se miraban los dos, todavía pareciéndoles increíble la forma en que terminó todo entre ellos.

Ulrich: Ya nos empezábamos a preguntar donde estabas, ¿qué pasó?-dijo intentando "romper el hielo".

Jeremie: Tenía que arreglar unas cosas antes de venir, pero bueno. ¿Y el verano?

Todos: Bien.

Odd: ¿Sigues solo este año?

Jeremie: Sí, pero al parecer tenemos a la misma hora Educación Física.

Sissi: Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos para la presentación.-dicho esto todos se marcharon a sus respectivas clases.

Al llegar Ulrich miró como sorprendido a una chica y fue a sentarse con ella.

Aelita: _¿Será quien yo creo que es? Sí, debe ser una de los primos._-pensó.

La chica usaba una camiseta negra con la imagen de Dark Claw, vaqueros rasgados, botas negras, chamarra remangada hasta los codos azul marino con los bordes negros, reloj negro en la muñeca izquierda, collar con el símbolo de Yin-Yang, dos pendientes plateados en cada oreja y uno azul en la izquierda, llevaba sobre la cabeza unas gafas de sol de cristal azul marino. La chica era alta, de pelo castaño oscuro corto y rizado, y tez algo pálida. Ella tomó asiento junto a Ulrich.

Luego entró la señora Hertz a la clase, vestía un jersey verde, piratas y botas marrones, y bata de laboratorio. Ahora tenía el pelo teñido de negro, lo cual le daba un aspecto más joven.

Señora Hertz: Buenos días, como la mayoría sabrá soy Suzanne Hertz y este año seré vuestra tutora, por lo que puedo ver este año tenemos a una nueva alumna, ¿quién es la nueva? –entonces levantó la mano la chica que estaba sentada con Ulrich- Tú debes ser Noelia Gómez, de España y prima de Ulrich Stern ¿no es así?- la chica asintió- Pues bienvenida a Francia, y espero que te agrade nuestra academia.

Más tarde…

El grupo se reunió en la cafetería, las mesas eran más amplias, lo cual permitía que un mayor número de personas se sentara. Ulrich iba a la mesa seguido de su prima, llegaron justo cuando Odd terminó de contar un chiste del que, extrañamente, todos se rieron.

Ulrich: Chicos, os presento a mi prima Noelia, de España. Noe estos son Odd Della Robbia, William Dumbar, Jeremie Belpois, Xavier y Aelita Schaeffer, Sissi Delmas, la Hija del director, Eva Skinner, y Yumi Isiyama, mi novia.-Noelia sonrió y hizo gesto de saludar.

Yumi: No es por nada, pero ¿tú no hablas?

Noelia: Lo justo y necesario, no quiero resultar molesta.

Xavier: Al contrario, cualquier familiar de Ulrich o de alguno de nosotros es siempre bienvenido a conversar.-entonces Noelia se sentó.

Eva: ¿Qué te parece de momento Francia?

Noelia: Es agradable, siempre he querido viajar a aquí, es un lugar bonito y menos frío de lo que parecía.

Sissi: No te descuides, en Francia gran parte del año son todo lluvias y mal tiempo (ese es el clima real de Francia, no soleado como se ve en Código Lyoko, en el fic voy a tratar de ser lo más realista posible).

Aelita: ¿Por qué te has mudado a Francia?

Noelia: Mi madre pasó de ser auxiliar de enfermería a enfermera, y muy buena, y la destinaron aquí, y a mi hermano y a mí nos dieron becas para estudiar en una de las mejores academias de Francia, aquí. Mi padre se tuvo que quedar en España, pues a él no lo llamaron, no íbamos a venir pero el dijo que sería una gran oportunidad para el futuro de mi hermano y mío, y que mi madre ganaría más para la familia, así que él se quedo a cuidar a mis abuelos maternos, quienes necesitan mucha ayuda.

William: Eso si que ha sido un gran sacrificio.-Noelia asintió- Oye, antes dijiste desde siempre has querido venir a aquí, ¿por qué?

Noelia: Siempre me ha hecho ilusión ir a Disney Land Resort Paris, pero nuca hemos dispuesto del dinero ni para ir a Francia ni para salir de España, este es el primer país que visito fuera del mío, y a parte, mi hermano y yo estamos alucinados con Hawk, el ave ninja.

Odd: ¿Tan famoso es ese justiciero fuera de Francia?

Noelia: Sí, ha demostrado que no hay que quedarse impotente ante las injusticias del mundo y que no hacen falta poderes para enfrentar a los malos, lo demostró mucho tiempo antes de que Deckard Inc. hiciera lo suyo y tienen merito sus agallas. Es como Kick Ass, por demostrar que los superhéroes no solo pueden ser en los comics, y Batman por la intimidación y su modo de actuar, según he oído. Normal que sea tan admirado, por lo menos en España.-en mayo del 2013 un hacker misterioso dio a los gobiernos de Europa posiciones de células terroristas, mafias, datos de políticos corruptos y sus planes antes de actuar, tiempo después empezó a actuar por las noches deteniendo a los malos en cualquier parte de Francia, al ser rápido y con reflejos veloces se le apodó Hawk (halcón).

Jeremie: Me parece bien lo que hace ese tío pero al fin y al cabo es solo un friki que va disfrazado de ninja y con un gran complejo de Batman.

Aelita: Un friki muy fuerte y valiente, tu ya quisieras ser como él.-dijo con semblante serio.

Jeremie: No tengo la necesidad, el deporte no es lo mío y mucho menos los puñetazos, fíjate como acabé.-dijo señalando a su parche, Aelita entonces empezó a entristecerse pero se mantuvo firme, Jeremie se dio cuenta de ello y le miró con cara de disculpa pero ella le miró seria y volvió a lo que estaba.

Noelia: ¿Qué pasó?

Ulrich: Un ladrón-asesino y su ex novia en peligro. Por cierto ¿dónde está tú…?-en ese momento se acercaron a la mesa Hiroki, Johnny y un chico, al parecer, nuevo.

Hiroki había crecido bastante desde hace más de un año, pero todavía era el más bajo del trío, vestía un polo de manga larga azul con blanco, vaqueros claros y tenis negros. Tenía 13 años recién cumplidos; Johnny algo más que Hiroki, usaba una camisa naranja con una camisa a botones con cuadros naranjas y rojos, vaqueros y tenis converse azules con amarillo. Tenía 14 años; El otro chico tenía una tez morena, pelo castaño cortado como Cristiano Ronaldo, un arañazo en horizontal bajo su ojo izquierdo, rasgos parecidos a los de Noelia y era casi tan alto como Odd, lo que lo hacía el más alto del trío, además de flaco como él, usaba una camiseta negra con una M de la marca Monster en amarillo, vaqueros rojos y tenis rojos con amarillo.

Hiroki: ¿Qué tal va todo hermanita y sus amigos? Os presento a un nuevo chico, Miguel Gómez y es de…

Yumi: De España, ya lo sabemos, justamente estábamos hablando con su hermana mayor.-dijo señalando a Noelia.

Johnny: No nos dijiste que tuvieras una hermana.

Miguel: Pero si nos acabamos de conocer, además seguro que la habríais visto conmigo en algún momento.

Hiroki: En eso tienes razón, y te comprendo tío, se lo que es aguantar a una hermana mayor.-los dos pusieron cara de tristeza y sus respectivas hermanas mayores se les quedaron mirando como "ni que nosotras no tuviéramos que soportaros, renacuajos".

Ulrich: He renacuajo, cuanto has crecido, ¿ya tienes catorce? Es que tu hermana me ha dicho que estás en 3º.

Miguel: Sí, cumplidos en agosto, soy más alto, más guapo, tengo mucha energía, un crack en los deportes y en los videojuegos, en resumen, ahora soy una versión ultra mejorada de mí.

Ulrich: Y ¿alguna chica?

Miguel: ¡Nah!, soy como mi hermana, yo amo a mis videojuegos y ella a internet, pero seguro que alguna chica podría estar coladita por mí en España, ¡no tal! Es una broma, me da igual en realidad.

Odd: Oye, suenas como yo, y me estás empezando a caer bien. Si quieres te puedo enseñar a gastar bromas de las buenas.

Xavier: No por favor, ya tenemos a un Odd Della Robbia, no hay necesidad de un segundo.

Yumi: Seguro que no.

Miguel: Supongo que no, yo ya soy un "Máster Trol" y no creo que vaya a necesitar una ayuda, lo siento.

Odd: Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

Miguel: Creo que ese vas a ser tú.

Johnny: Bueno, tenemos que irnos ahora así que, chao.

Hiroki y Miguel: Eso, adiós.

Los demás: Chao.-luego miraron a Noelia.

Yumi: ¿Tu hermano es, de verdad, siempre así de bromista como se está pintando?

Noelia y Ulrich: Y peor.

Odd: ¿Insinuáis que podría ser hasta peor que yo?, discúlpame pero nadie me va a arrebatar el título de bromista de la academia, nadie lo ha hecho y nadie lo hará.-todos ya se imaginaban ese duelo, y les entró grima al pensarlo.

En otra parte….

Oficinas Deckard/Nueva York/Estado Unidos/Martes 2 de Septiembre/2 pm

Esta ha sido hasta la fecha la sede de Deckard Incorporations, un edificio negro y blanco de un total de 60 plantas de alto y otras 10 subterráneas que se decía que eran para I+D, el resto servía para la administración. Deckard era ahora un sinónimo de innovación y progreso en todo el globo, de hecho creó un juego de realidad virtual por el cual todas las personas iban a un mundo virtual donde podían luchar contra unos monstruos llamados ninjas, elegir su avatar virtual y podían comunicarse con otras personas, era el "nuevo facebook", y su nombre era Cortex. Pero también era sinónimo de solidaridad en vista de que ha ayudado a varios países a progresar y ha resuelto la crisis económica en el mundo, la gente ya hablaba de la multinacional como enviada del cielo.

En el despacho de la empresa, colocado de forma estratégica en la última planta del edificio, se encontraba alguien sorprendentemente familiar, así es Tyron se encontraba en la empresa. (Tyron antes de trabajar en el proyecto N tenía la idea de montar una empresa como esta, después de ser reclutado por Nictapolus le comentó acerca de su idea y entonces los planes cambiaron de torna, al crearse la empresa Tyron se convirtió en el vicedirector de la multinacional y mano derecha de Nictapolus, quien se hizo el director de la multinacional y para que no lo descubrieran se cortó el pelo, se afeitó bastante la barba y se cambió el nombre por Nilton Patson, un hombre con un currículo sobresaliente que no pretendía otra cosa que no fuera el avance de la humanidad).

Tyron usaba su típico traje gris, mocasines negros, camisa blanca y pajarita roja, y su pelo podría recordar fácilmente a Krusty el payaso de no ser porque era rubio, más corto y algo más levantado. Hablaba con alguien por una pantalla colocada en la mesa.

Tyron: Las ventas van viento en popa y nuestros ingresos son desmesurados, Deckard domina el mercado por 8º mes consecutivo.

?: Eso es una gran noticia, pero ¿acaso esas son todas las buenas noticias que me comentabas hace un momento? Acabo de salir de una reunión importante acerca de armamento contra el terrorismo de la ONU y pensaba que tenías algo mejor que una cosa tan obvia.

Tyron: Por supuesto que no es todo, la fase 4 está casi lista para su funcionamiento.

?: Perfecto, estaré en 5 segundos allí.-se cerró la comunicación y tal como dijo una persona apareció en el despacho por vía tele-transportación. Vestía taje, camisa y mocasines negros, y una corbata gris, tenía el pelo negro corto y un bigote que bordeaba su boca y acababa en una barba corta pero puntiaguda, era alto y muy musculoso. Se trataba del mismísimo "Nilton Patson".

Nilton: Perfecto, entonces nos quedan personas de la última área y el "motor", por lo cual el Día 0 será a finales de mes.

Tyron: Exactamente, es sorprendente que el plan haya funcionado tan a la perfección, parecía un imposible y más todavía en un transcurso de tiempo tan corto.

Nilton: No podría haberse hecho realidad sin una mano derecha cuidadosamente escogida como usted, su inteligencia y actitud nos han llevado al éxito.

Tyron: Eso me alaga, señor.

Nilton: Descuida, en poco tiempo se completará la fase 4 y entonces el mundo nos adorará como a dioses, pero sobretodo me libraré de cierto equipo de amigos.

Tyron: ¿Y que hay de Hawk? Hemos intentado localizarlo pero siempre nos burla. Puede resultarnos un problema.

Nilton: De ese payaso que se cree Batman me encargaré por último, no le he puesto demasiada atención pero no será un problema.-sonrió de forma siniestra.

De vuelta a Francia….

La Ermita/Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro/Francia/martes 2 de Septiembre/9:30 pm

La Ermita, una casa que hasta algo más de un año estaba abandonada y su vegetación crecía salvaje por cualquier sitio era ahora un bonito chalé blanco con un montón de flores y arbustos perfectamente cortados por sus hojas conformando el jardín, los cuales tenían una modesta variedad de flores (rosas, lirios, amapolas y claveles), y una gran enredadera, vestigio de la casa en su abandono crecía por el muro que separaba al jardín del bosque e la parte delantera del chalé. Dentro se encontraba casi todo el grupo excepto Sissi, Jeremie, William, Aelita y Xavier. El grupo esperaba impaciente por que llegaran los otros, supuestamente tenían una sorpresa.

Odd: ¡Me aburroooooooo!

Ulrich: Y yo, ¿dónde están? Ya deberían haber venido hace rato.

Yumi: Ya, espero que se den más prisa, en media hora tengo que estar en casa.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Xavier y Aelita.

Xavier: Ya podéis venir, perdón por el retraso, había que finiquitar los últimos detalles, venga, abajo.

Bajaron hasta la 'habitación secreta de la Ermita' (si no te has leído los libros, pues en una trampilla del estudio, bajando unas escaleras se llega a un sótano, se entra por un congelador, al mover algunas cosas se abre un hueco en la pared por el que se gatea hasta llegar a una habitación con un sofá y una tele, y que ahora estaba conectada con la habitación de la sandbox (la cual ahora podía conectar con Lyoko) por una puerta colocada por donde Aelita abrió un agujero. La habitación tenía aparte una versión antigua de los escaners y un montón de chismes más) donde estaban Waldo y Anthea Schaeffer, y Richard Dupuis. Waldo usaba un polar y unos mocasines marrones, y unos vaqueros, estaba bastante más flaco, con la barba tenía la misma forma pero quedándole como pelusilla de lo afeitada que estaba y usaba unas gafas transparentes, aparentaba 52 años; Anthea vestía una camisa color índigo, vaqueros y tenis rosas, aparentaba 47 años; Richard vestía un jersey negro con coderas marrones, vaqueros y tenis converse negros. Tenía su habitual pelo rojo y corto, sus pecas y su rostro de expresión inocente, y su edad era de 27 años.

Waldo: Lo hemos logrado, las remodelaciones están listas y son fenomenales.

Odd: Guay…pero ¿cuál es la noticia tíos?, y ¿qué es eso de las remodelaciones?

Richard: Que Lyoko tal y como era ya no existe.

Anthea: Hemos logrado que Lyoko se base en un modelo más realista de entrenamiento, por lo cual si os entrenáis en Lyoko eso afectará a vuestro cuerpo.

Eva: Espera, ¿insinuáis que podremos entrenarnos como si fuera en la realidad y fortalecernos?

Aelita: Exactamente, y hemos modificado otras cosas, como que ahora podemos materializarnos en otras partes del mundo con nuestros poderes y sin necesidad de pasar por Lyoko.

Odd: Eso si que mola, tele-transportación directa.

Anthea: Lo malo es que hay que mandar primero una baliza al lugar antes de tele-transportarse.

Richard: Sentir es posible, y además hemos eliminado la advertencia de "prohibido a los mayores de 18" (sale en la saga de libros).

Yumi: Eso es genial, ahora nada os impide entrar y conocer vuestro verdadero avatar virtual.

Richard: Si estoy deseando verlo, ¿ya podemos entrar "profesor"? –dijo llamando a Waldo por un apodo nacido hace, relativamente, poco.

Waldo: Tal vez mañana, ahora unos deben volver a la academia y otros a su casa.-todos estuvieron de acuerdo y cada uno se fue a su hogar correspondiente.

Una semana después…

Ciudad de la torre de Hierro/Francia/Domingo 21 de Septiembre/00:05 am (UNA SEMANA Y 5 DÍAS DESPUÉS)

En la casa del "dúo/hermandad español" se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad. Era una casa parecida a la de Yumi (vivían al lado), solo que en lugar de cerezos tenían un abeto y arbustos llenos de violetas, flores de pascua, tomillo y hierba buena, Noelia y Miguel solían decir que a su madre le encantaba tanto la botánica que un día terminaría convirtiendo la casa en una jungla (no es coña, eso pasa en la realidad). Noelia estaba charlando con su hermano en el salón de la casa.

Ambos usaban pijama. Noelia tenía una camiseta blanca y unos shorts azul marino; Miguel tenía una camiseta con el dibujo de Lagiacrus del juego 'Monster Hunter 3' de color azul cyan y unos shorts amarillos.

Miguel: Noe, deberías dejar de ser tan ilusoria, tu siempre estás del lado de la razón. ¿Cómo íbamos nosotros a ser superhéroes?

Noelia: Tienes razón, nosotros no somos como Hawk, quien seguro que tiene una gran millonada como para tener esos aparatos, pero sería genial.

Miguel: Sí, si los dos tuviéramos superpoderes o supiéramos artes marciales nos uniríamos y seríamos el "dúo dinámico español".

Noelia: Je, es verdad que estoy de parte de la razón y lo lógico, pero siempre he deseado tener superpoderes y acabar con las injusticias en el mundo, ojalá pudiera ser tan poderosa pudiera salvar a los que lo necesitan y que nadie me tomara nunca a broma.

Miguel: Tú lo que quieres ser es una Dark Claw, la combinación de Batman y Lobezno. Pues entonces si tú quieres ser eso yo quiero ser como el Avatar y como Link, y así tener a una princesa que salvar.

Noelia: ¿Desde cuándo te interesan las chicas, Michael Jackson? Pensaba que tu solo estabas enamorado de los videojuegos y de chincharme.

Miguel: Ya, pero estoy en plena adolescencia y es normal, lo raro es que tú no estés o hallas estado loca por alguien.

Noelia: Me da lo mismo, lo disfruto y no deseo para nada estar enamorada, solo me debo a los estudios, mi futuro e internet. Pero si me has dicho eso, quiere decir que tú ya has estado enamorado.

Miguel: Prefiero no hablar del tema.-respondió sonrojado.

Noelia: Ji, creo que me está empezando a gustar esto de picarte, brother.-entonces vino su madre. Era una mujer algo más baja que Noelia, tenía el pelo negro rizado y largo, era delgada y tenía varios lunares en la cara, vestía un pijama de pantalón y camisa de manga larga rosa con algunos dibujos de flores. La mujer se llamaba Ana Duarte y tenía 44 años.

Ana: De que hablabais los dos.

Miguel: De los superhéroes.

Ana: Bueno, pues mis superniños deberían irse ya a dormir, que ya a dormir, que es muy tarde.

Los dos: Vale.-y los dos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Dos horas después Noelia sintió calor, como si fuera verano, entonces decidió abrir la ventana. Entonces notó como si algo le hubiera picado en el cuello, se palpó solo para notar un bulto metálico y empezó a tener sueño pero antes de hacer algún movimiento cayo dormida al suelo.

(Por fuera)

?: Objetivo noqueado, penúltimo sujeto cazado, solo queda la batería.-dijo una persona vestida de negro seguida de otras que escalaron y cogieron a Noelia, y que hablaba por un pinganillo.

Voz: _Perfecto, marchaos ya, si esta chica quiere ser un arma le concederemos el deseo._

Academia Kadic/Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro/Lunes 22 de Septiembre/08:00 am

Casi todo el grupo excepto, Sissi, William y Jeremie estaban hablando en la habitación de Ulrich y Odd.

Ulrich: Más desaparecidos, no me creo aún que mi prima sea uno de ellos.-dijo entristecido.

Yumi: Lo siento Ulrich, sabes que estamos tratando desde que comenzaron las alarmas.

Ulrich: Ya, pero es bastante machacante que te desaparezca un familiar, cuando tiene en parecidas circunstancias que otros que no han regresado jamás.

Odd: Si, esto pinta muy mal.-Entonces entró Jeremie.

Jeremie: Hola chicos, Ulrich, me enteré de lo de tu prima, lo siento.

Ulrich: Gracias.

Jeremie: ¿Habéis intentado utilizar el superordenador para rastrearla?

Xavier: No, pero lo intentaremos.

Jeremie: Cuanto antes mejor, es preocupante que desaparezcan tantas personas y no regresen nunca. Bueno, si necesitáis ayuda podéis contar conmigo.

Todos: Vale.-cuando se iba a marchar tropezó y cayó, como Xavier estaba al lado de él lo agarró y Jeremie se sostuvo en la nuca para poder subir.

Ulrich: ¿Estás bien?

Jeremie: Ups, perdón, ¡qué torpe soy!

Xavier: Oye, ¿seguro que has dormido?

Jeremie: Trabajos, hay que prepararse para la Universidad.

Yumi: Claro-dijo con escepticismo- Jeremie, si pasa algo, somos tus amigos, puedes contárnoslo.

Jeremie: Os recuerdo que todos tenemos nuestros secretos, vosotros los vuestros y yo los míos. Tenéis más libertad de todo lo que os hice en el pasado, yo no mando sobre nadie.

Aelita: Jeremie, has sido desde siempre parte de nuestro equipo, a pesar de nuestras diferencias creo, como todos, que eres todavía uno de vosotros.-aunque ella le guarde rencor tenía que ser justa, él había hecho cosas por ellos en el pasado y se lo merecía.

Jeremie: No, además ya no soy útil en caso de una guerra, no sé pelear y informáticos hay de sobra. Lo siento, y también lo siento por mi errores en el pasado.-entonces se marchó dejando a sus amigos pensativos, ellos no se creían todavía que su amigo se hubiera vuelto así, a Aelita le recordó a cuando el dio sus argumentos por los cuales él no la merecía y todo acabó como acabó.

Xavier: Bueno, dejando de lado esto, es hora que vayáis a clase los menores-se refería a Ulrich, Odd, Eva y Aelita.

Yumi fue a hacer unas cosas en su casa y Xavier estuvo paseando un rato por el parque de Kadic, entonces notó un ruido y decidió averiguar que era, notó como si algo le hubiera picado el cuello y calló desmallado antes de hacer nada. De los árboles salieron variar figuras como las que detuvieron a Noelia.

?: Jefe, la batería está a nuestra disposición, espero órdenes.

Voz:_Traedlo a la base 02, mañana será el día en el que el Black Phoenix tendrá al mundo bajo sus pies y esta batería nos dará bastante energía y de paso será el primer gran trofeo de nuestro líder._

Continuará…...

Siento muchííííííísimo el retraso, pero siempre me venía una idea tras otra para los capítulos posteriores, y bueno, más de un mes sin subir un nuevo capítulo. Voy a intentar ser más rápida. Cada vez que escriba un capítulo vendrá con una pista/enigma de lo que sucederá en los posteriores, y tendréis que averiguar que va a pasar. Y esta es la pista:

_-"La mutación es la clave de la evolución. Nos ha permitido pasar de organismos unicelulares a especie dominante del planeta. El proceso es lento y normalmente dura miles de años. Pero cada determinados cientos de milenios la evolución da un gran avance."_(X-Men)

Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima.


End file.
